Everything in the life of Percy Jackson
by Thunderjax3
Summary: a bunch of one-shots of PJO characters. Everything in between school, percabeth, trouble, camp, and demigods. Anything and everything is on here. REVIEW if there is something you want to happen! This is the life of Percy Jackson, and everyone from PJO. Enjoy!
1. Some just don't learn

_**HEY GUYS!**_

 _ **I hope you like it. If you have any ideas you want me to include in one of these oneshots, then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please.**_

 _ **I have written other stories for Alex Rider, so you like those books then check them out.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: like every PJO fan, I wish I owned PJO. Sadly I don't...oh well.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Percy Jackson was at school.

After the war with the Giants, Chiron had this amazing idea for a demigod to try going to school to see if it was good for demigods.

Percy Jackson was the one chosen, much to Annabeth's dissapointment.

Percy hadn't been to school since before the Titan war. It was now after the Giant war, and he desperately wanted to have some sort of normalcy.

So he was chosen to go to school. Yeah. (note the sarcasm.)

Percy was by his locker when the stench of strong perfume assaulted his nose.

He flinched and grimaced as he tried to ignore it. It was worse than the Aphrodite cabin.

His locker slammed shut, nearly taking off his fingers. Luckily, he had quick reflexes.

"Haaaayyyyy Percyyyyyy!" a female drawled out behind him.

He groaned. "What do you want Lindsey?" he complained.

Lindsey De Silva was the sluttiest, most popular girl in Goode high school.

She also wanted to date Percy, who was known as the "hot guy." in school. He was completely oblivious to it. Sadly, he wasn't oblivious to Lindsey.

Percy said the same thing he did the last 500 times.

"I have a girlfriend! I told you already!"

She scoffed. "Suuuuuure ya do!" she dismissed the thought that he had a different girlfriend.

"Me." she smiled, her teeth getting lost in her bright pink lipstick. It was like a floundering fish in a pink oil spill. Thinking of that, Percy almost felt sorry for her.

"No! He exclaimed. "Her name's Annabeth! I already told you that like a billion times!"

He stormed off, leaving a fuming Lindsey.

Despite his looks, he was mostly known as the "loner kid." and didn't have many friends.

But Percy didn't mind so much. Goode was a school that had a bunch of different electives. That he liked.

He had chosen Greek, Marine Biology, and P.E.

The three things that he could get an easy A in.

He was walking into Greek class when he was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around, letting his reflexes take over.

When he saw who it was, his eyes widened.

Later that day, everyone wondered.

Just who was that mysterious blonde kissing Percy Jackson?


	2. Jealous

CHAPTER TWO.

 **Hey guys! Hope you keep reading! More one-shots coming soon.**

 **DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN.**

 **Thanks!**

* * *

Percy Jackson looked behind him.

He had been at the school for a while now, and he missed his friends desperately.

Now, everyone was there.

And by everyone, he means Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Jason, Katie, the Stolls; Travis and Conner, and Nico, and Will.

He gaped. "What are you all doing here?!" he was over ecstatic.

Annabeth feined hurt. "You don't want us here? _What?"_ she smirked fake fainting into Piper and Hazel's arms.

Piper scolded, "As a daughter of Aphrodite I cannot consider this!" She exclaimed.

condemn

Jason just looked confused.

"What have you done with the real Piper?!"

Frank snorted. "Hey Perce. What's up?"

Percy just smiled and kissed Annabeth.

The whole female population of the school gasped. Just who did she think she was?

Annabeth smirked.

"We came to surprise you!" Hazel replied.

Everyone watching was confused. Percy Jackson, the Hot guy, but the loner, knew these amazing people. The whole hallway gasped when they all went in for a group hug.

Overall, they were very good looking, and they seemed really nice.

Nico spoke up. "Wanted to see what school was like!" He smiled innocently.

Will smacked him upon the head and snorted. "What are you talking about? I practically had to drag you here!"

Nico grinned devilishly, then pouted. "Yeah, yeah." he sulked.

Percy laughed. A bright, chiming laugh. A real laugh, that no one had heard escape from his lips in a long time.

The hallway was staring now.

They were staring at the group that could get _the_ Percy Jackson to laugh, and become open. There was a girl that he kissed! He never kissed anyone! If any girl was brave enough to ask him out, he declined.

And overall, they were jealous.

Jealous of the girl with grey eyes, and blonde hair that kissed Percy Jackson.

The Girl with the spiky black hair, and a tiara, with heavy makeup and punk clothing.

The guy with a "Save the trees" shirt and curly hair that seemed to be really close to him.

The girl with multicolored eyes, that looked suspiciously like the actor Tristan Mclean.

The Girl with dark skin, and beautiful hair, that seemed kind and gentle.

The guy that was goofing around with Percy, that looked to be Chinese or something.

The guy with curly hair that seemed to have his hands never stopping and tinkering.

The beautiful girl that had caramel hair, and a confident attitude. The flawless persona.

The blonde kid that seemed carefree, with electric blue eyes, and perfect smile.

The Tall girl with brown hair and eyes that wore flowers and a perfect smile.

The two brothers that seemed to have a close relationship, that smiled and joked.

Even the Italian kid with dark hair and eyes, and pale skin, arm in arm with another boy.

And Lastly, the surfer dude that had an aura of… bright. A blinding smile, and laugh.

They stared at the black-haired, bright green-eyed guy who seemed to gain a sparkle, a spark, of an incoming wildfire. The stared at the group of demigods at their school. It was going to be an interesting day.

More like an interesting year.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you like it! REVIEW PLEASE! If you want anything to be inclided in a oneshot, review!**

 **More coming! THANKS!**


	3. Greek class

**Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! There is more coming, so keep reading!**

 **Thanks.**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

Greek class.

Percy's favorite class.

It was the first day of his senior year, and he was actually looking forward to it. He usually despised school. But now that he could take classes like greek, he wasn't that upset about having to go to school.

He sauntered into the class, an unusual behavior for the "loner kid with ADHD and dyslexia."

He hid his smile as he sat in his spot in the middle of the row of desks.

The teacher came in, and he made sure to slouch, as to not look too excited. He smirked.

"Ok class!" she said perkily.

Percy sighed. This was going to be a long class. He straightened up, ready to answer every single question in this class. Chiron said to not show off too much.

 _Sorry, Chiron…._ He trailed off thinking as the bell rang.

"Today we are going to start with the 12 Olympians! Does anybody know any of them?"

His hand shot up, and he barely waited to be called on before he answered a quick Zeus, the king of the gods, god of skies, and lightning. **(BTW: I may get some stuff wrong. sorry.)**

Hera, his wife, queen of the gods, goddess of marriage and childbirth.

Posideon." he started, straightening up a bit at the mention of his father. "The god of the sea and earthquakes, maker of horses, and Zeus's brother."

All while thinking _my uncle is the king god… beat that_.

He continued. "Demeter….."

He went on to name all of the Olympians, leaving everyone in shock.

"That's nice…" his teacher started, obviously still in shock.

Then a snotty know it all girl in the back spoke up. "MIss- what about Hades, and Hestia?" she smirked at Percy.

The teacher waved to Percy, who gladly took over the conversation.

It was his turn to smirk. "Hestia did use to be an Olympian but gave her throne up for Dionysius. Hades, god of the underworld and riches, while he is one of the big three, is not considered an Olympian by the other gods. He stays in _his_ domain while the others are on Olympus."

He finished, everyone who was recovered from the earlier question going back into shock now.

The girl Harumphed, and slouched back into her seat. Mumbling, "sure. Whatever." under her breath.

The whole class continued, and Percy continued his Mythology prowess, next to Annabeth, who competed for the questions.

The whole class it was Percy answering everything, Annabeth, was right next to him, let him speak, but raised her hand just as often.

But she already knew everything, so she wasn't paying as much attention.

"Miss chase." the teacher started, a bit annoyed at her.

Annabeth looked up. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me what is your favorite god or goddess, and a few interesting facts about them? Mmm?" she asked. "Percy?" she continued. "What about you?"

She turned to the class.

"Who is your favorite god or goddess? What are they are the god of?" she asked everyone.

They went in rows, each of them listing their favorite god or goddess, and a few interesting facts about them.

Most of the girls, most popular, but a few others not popular, said Aphrodite. Meanwhile, there was two or three who said Hera, and there was the occasional Apollo or Artemis.

Most of them struggled with listing the facts, but it wasn't too bad.

Except for Annabeth. When it was her turn, she straightened her back, and said, "my favorite Goddess is Athena. She is the goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. She was born out of Zeus's head, her symbol is the owl, is the patron of the Greek city of Athens, and hates Posideon for trying to take over the same city." she looked towards Percy knowingly. "She is also really smart, her Roman form is Minerva, and she is also Zeus's favorite child," she concluded.

Percy snorted but reconsidered. "It's probably true, too," he mumbled.

Annabeth beamed.

"That's nice, honey." the teacher stuttered.

For the boys, it was the same groups, but most said Ares or Zeus. A couple said Hades, and one boy even said Hypnos, obviously proud of his knowledge that Hypnos was even a god.

They didn't have _too_ much trouble with what they were the god of and the facts part.

Percy Just rolled his eyes.

When it was his turn, he straightened up like Annabeth did when she talked about her mom, Athena.

"My favorite god is Posideon, God of the sea and earthquakes. He made Horses out of sea foam, doesn't like Athena due to their patron god rivalry"

Cue the knowing looks to Annabeth.

"His symbol is the three-pointed trident, and his Roman name is Neptune."

The teacher hadn't gotten over her shock. "Ok. that- that's nice," she replied to them, obviously amazed at their knowledge.

Another snobby girl from the back mumbled loudly, "what are they going to do? speak Greek?" she scoffed.

they just nodded, and after getting permission from the teacher, stood up front, and started their conversation.

 _"Annabeth, what should we talk about?"_

 _"I don't know. What about camp?"_

 _"remember when I got turned into a guinea pig?"_

 _"you were the cutest guinea pug..."_

 _"you actually wore makeup!"_

They were laughing wildly now.

 _"I will never wear that stuff again! It blocks my sight from beating you when we spar. I'm no Aphrodite kid. Too much mascara like these clowns in the back, and I can't see! how m I supposed to beat you when we fight?"_

 _"I don't know, I guess you won't ever beat me!"_

"Hey!"

They continued to banter and talk until the teacher cleared her throat, signaling that they needed to sit down again. They did so with sheepish smiles.

They were laughing as the snobby girls just stared at them in disbelief. it just made them laugh even harder.

The bell rang, and their huge group assembled outside the lockers when everyone had finally gotten out of class.

Percy and Annabeth were just smiling and laughing.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" she asked.

Leo piped up. "What did you do now?" he joked, laughing at his own joke.

But Annabeth answered, "we showed up the snobby girls in our Greek class! they were like: _Oh, my god! eehhhh!"_ she broke down, laughing.

Percy just replied, laughing.

"I think we broke the Greek teacher."

And they burst out laughing again. It really was the best class there was.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know I haven't been updating as frequently as I would have liked. I'm having a little bit of a writer's block, combined with school and stuff, so sorry.**

 **If these chapters aren't very interesting, sorry, they will get better! I swear.**

 **Keep reading, REVIEWS appreciated.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Bye for now.**

 **P.S: Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**


End file.
